warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Silverstream
Style Concerns *Needs citations in description for blue eyes. It has been removed until someone can find it and cite it. * : I'm pretty sure that blue eyes are shown in her Cats of the Clans image. Rockpelt 13:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC)RockpeltRockpelt 13:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : It looks very "un-Silverstream like" It should be closer to the "real" image in Cats of The Clans. 15:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : since when was she fluffy? I'm getting kinda frustrated because all of the cats are being turned either tabby or longhair or both. What's wrong with being shortfurred or solid colored? It's possible for a cat to have SHORT thick fur. I highly doubt the Erins wanted all their cats to be longhaired tabbies. 17:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC) it looks like her i think.ravenwing ride the wing OF the rAven12:19, june 3rd,2011 : PC has decided to not count images from books as a reliable source, so we need a better one. I also removed it until someone can find it, because it's been up there for ever. 20:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : Its already on there. 22:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : Mentor? Where is it ever said that Mistyfoot was her mentor? It's not during the first four books of the OS, or any other books as far as I recall...Might have been in SotC. Anyone? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 05:20, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Mentor I think that the person got it mixed up with Feathertail. I think we should leave it as 'unknown' for now. Oh, and I just checked the history. 12.110.75.184 made the edit. --Amberleaf 06:12, 24 May 2008 (UTC) It couldn't have been Feathertail. Feathertail was her kit! I don't think her mentor was ever verified, unless I missed something in Bluestar's Prophecy... SkyClan is 01:09, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Not Feathertail as Silverstream's mentor! Feathertail as Mistyfoot's apprentice, which IS a fact. -Mudstone Charart The charart was not approved. Sparrowsong 02:45, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Dam Why does it say that Brambleberry is Silverstream's mother? Where did it sya that?[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 16:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) On Vicky's Facebook page, she said that Silverstream's mother was Willowbreeze, more known as Willowkit, Graypool's sister, from Bluestar's Prophecy. WarriorCatFanatic 13:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) But I thought Brambleberry was a medicine cat? -Whisperpelt 19:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) She is. That rumor is from fans. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 23:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Fake Mother On her family it says Brambleberry, a Medicine Cat in Bluestar's Prophecy, is her Mother. There is no evidence in the books at all, so It should be removed. Gingerpelt 03:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Gingerpelt Done and done. People, Brambleberry is not Silverstream's mother. Brambleberry died before Silverstream was born. Mudfur was kind of an old tom when the series began. And Silverstream was very young when she met Graystripe. She had to be at least a new warrior, like him.--SNOWFALLLet it snow, let it snow! 03:26, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Why isn;t this fixed yet? I was TOTALLY confused when i saw it. Please fix it. --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] a Kittypet trying to replace a princess does anyone else think that the authors made millie so much like silverstream so they could ALMOST replace her. i mean Millie is a kittypet and Silverstream is noble Crookedstar's daughter so Millie could NEVER replace Silverstream, plus Millie annoys me. -- 02:45, January 2, 2010 (UTC)leopardfoot I agree with you that Silverstream is better but this kind of thing belongs on the forums.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:58, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually Erin Hunter modeled Millie after a friend of her's cat. She said that in an erin hunter chat.Cloudwish 17:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I love Millie! Vicky made Millie in honor in of friend's cat , not to replace a Not-So-Princess. I think Silverstreanm sucks. :( ~ SnOoKeHsAmEbOnY Novenber 10, 2010 (UTC) HOW can you say SilverStream SUCKS?! She was so brave and she died giving birth the the children of her lifelong love! She accepted death without protest! HOW DOES THAT SUCK?!Cardinalfire1234 06:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 : Casual discussions do not belong on talk pages. Please take it to the off-wiki forum. thank you, 14:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Breakthrough on silverstream's mother! okay so everyone knows Graypool right? well i think that either she or her sister Willowbreeze are her mother, i believe this because the year that Oakheart brought Mistyfoot and Stonefur to Riverclan Graypool only had 1 kit, and Silverstream is an only kit. and why else would she and Mistyfoot be friends? well they are cousins but most cousins aren't that close. and she HELPED lure Graypool away from camp to speak with Firestar. and if Graypool isn't her mother it is Willowbreeze who could have died sometime between Silverstream's birth and apprenticing (so what if it isn't a word it make sense)so she would supposedly be mistyfoot's cousin on both her mother's side (she was adopted remember?) and her real cousin (Graypool's real kit) probably died because Mistyfoot said that ONLY she and Stonefur were siblings, and her father (Crookedstar's) side through Oakheart. so that could explain the closeness between Graypool and Silvertream and Misyfoot and Silverstream -- 05:30, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Leopardfoot Graypool didn't have just one kit, she had others, but they died. Not to mention she raised Mistyfoot and Stonefur, so that's three kits. But the first kit WAS a tabby, so it seems possible, just unlikely.Hollytail 19:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail Good idea but I'm lmost certain that Mistyfoot is older then Silverstream and if Oakheart brought the kits to Graypool when they were only a moon old then Graypools kit wouldhave had to be at least 1 moon older and I don't believe that. Also, where does it say that one kit survived? I think it says "I know all of you kits have died Graypool but you still have milk...." --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 21:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) It's mentioned that Grayool had a tabby kit in the nest with her. Can't give you the page number because someone's borrowing my copy right now.Hollytail 23:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail On page 2 of Forest of Secrets, "In a deep nest of moss and heather a gray she-cat was suckling a single tabby kit." This is speaking of Graypool, with her only surviving kit, when Oakheart brings her Mistykit and Stonekit.Hollytail loves Hollyleaf! 01:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Also, Mistyfoot and Silverstream ARE real cousins. . . their fathers are brothers. ♫ mosspool ♫ the new dovesong! 06:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : This is all supposition, though. The theory that is based only on inference. There's no facts being show that link Graypool as Silverstream's mother. Without a references that can indelibly prove the connection we can't use it. 14:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : *sigh.* people, do your reasearch. WILLOWBREEZE IS HER MOM. it says that Crookedstar is her father, and his mate is Willowbreeze. Cyndersong 22:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Cyndersong ? Wasn't Willowbreeze Silverstream's mother? It was revealed by Vicky that Willowbreeze was Crookedstar's mate. --Quailflight 11:22, June 23, 2010 (UTC) When? O.o ZNightsong 11:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Somewhere on Vicky's facebook. It was probably a long time ago....You can't find it unless you click a hundred times :) --Quailflight 11:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I've tried checking.---Jaypaw2 13:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Jaypaw2 She was. Willowbreeze is Crookedstar's mate; I went on it some time ago but I can't find the link. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 23:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ''Okay. Heres the real deal. Silverstreams mother is Willowbreeze. Her father is Crookedstar. Her uncle is Oakheart. And her cousins are Mosskit,Mistyfoot and Stonefur. -Breezestar321 We will probably find out who silverstream's mother is in Crookedstar's Promise, so we can wait until it comes out to find the real answer. 17:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Skyclan? I am just trying to point this out.... I know that Silverstrean has WindClan blood because Willowbreeze's father was WindClan, which makes Stormfur and Feathertail ThunderClan, RiverClan and WindClan. But how does it also make them part SkyClan? -Mysterious Benefactor ???? (P.S. Real warrior cat name is Dawnbreeze, every time I try to sign up it says "error please try again later") Spottedleaf has SkyClan descendants, and Spottedleaf's sister, Willowpelt, mated with Patchpelt, Spottedleaf's brother, and they had Graystripe. Thus, Graystripe is Spottedleaf's nephew, which means Graystripe has SkyClan blood, and since Feathertail and Stormfur are Graystripe and Silverstream's kits, they also have SkyClan blood. :) -- 23:51, November 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks so much Midnite that clears everything up thanks again! -Dawnbreeze graystripe is son of patchpelt and willowpelt (BROTHER AND SISTER MATE?) who are spottedleafs brother and sister ansd spottedleaf is related to spottedpelt so there you have it ravenwing ride 'the' wing OF ''the rAven13:04 3rd june 2011 does anyone else find it freaky that littermates had kits together? Patchpelt and Willowpelt have the same parents Adderfang and Swiftbreeze, even though they are from different litters. plus Sandstorm has SkyClan blood because Redtail was her dad, and his littermates are Willowpelt, Spottedleaf, Patchpelt, and Leopardfoot. this means that jay, lion, and holly have skyclan, thunderclan, windclan, and kittypet blood. pine and lark (brook and stormfur's kits) have riverclan, thunderclan, skyclan, tribe, and riverclan blood) their grandfather graystripe is from thunderclan, stormfur, their father is from riverclan, their great grandparents, pattchpelt and willowpelt have skyclan blood, their mother brook is from the tribe, and their great-great grandfather, reedfeather is from windclan, and he had willowbreeze and graypool, and willowbreeze had silverstream, who had stormfur(and feathertail) who then had lark and pine this is from 12 year old Thunderstream half thunderclan half riverclan MORE Style concerns I think she should look more like FeatherTail, because I think it was mentioned that FeatherTail looked SUPER similar to her mother; pelt, eyes, personality. I think the charat should look more FeatherTail-ish.Cardinalfire1234 06:27, January 1, 2011 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 I can tell you don't know the difference between a style concern and a charart concern. Style concerns regard the text in the article. Charart concerns, well are concerns with the art. This is a charart concern. Charart concerns do not belong on talk pages. 22:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Millie? I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Millie should be Silverstream. What I mean is, is that in the final book/final battle/battle against Dark Forest the living cats will be able to re-incarinate one StarClan cat of their choice and when Cinderheart chooses to re-incarinate Cinderpelt, nothing happens. And Millie tries to re-incarinate Silverstream, only to find out that she ''is ''Silverstream, only she can't remember her life as a warrior. Anyone with me? Icebreath 05:30, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Take it to the fourms, please. FireStorm 18:12, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but we can't put that here because that has not been proven true, and unless you found proof on an Erin Hunter Site or on one of her facebook pages, you would still tell project characters first so they can check it and put it. Like Firestorm says, tell people in the forums first. I hope this advice was helpful :) Spottedfire16, 19:27 May 25, 2011 (UTC) Family history notices. I'm noticing bad things are happening to part clan cats. Examples: Willowbreeze, Silverstream, Feathertail, Stonefur, Mosskit, ect. Yes, before you know it there will be a cat with all clan blood. Silverstream and Willowbreeze have Windclan blood. And Whitestorm and Silverstream were cousins :D Please take all casual coversation off the wiki and onto the forums. And please sign like this: ~~~~ Thanks, 23:08 Mon Jan 16 Quote Um I was thinking about editing Silverstream's main quote and replace it with a better one. I don't know how but I'm sure others do. How about this one from ''Crookedstar's Promise manga: " You're obsessed with Clan loyalty. If you could see beyond your nose, you'd realize.... There's a lot more to life than what we got in one little Clan. Graystripe is a great and worthy warrior. If the warrior code can't deal with this.... Then maybe the warrior code needs to change. I know you're worried because you love me. And I love you too. I'll always be you're daughter. But you have to let me chose my own future." ''I feel that is a really great Silverstream quote and should be her main one. What do you think? Romance Girl 00:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC)Romance Girl